Emersion
by AliceInUnderland3465
Summary: Gene was found in the lake alive saved by his psychic-abilities. The Davis twins return to Japan and Mai after being gone for 6 long months. Case File 1: Young female employees at a movie theater 8 hours outside of Tokyo are turning up with their face smashed in and decapitated, is it a ghost or a serial killer. Can Naru and Gene save Mai and Masako before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing a fanfic. I love Ghost Hunt and thought I would give it a try. I could use a beta reader if anyone is up to the task. Just so I cover my bases I do not own Ghost Hunt unfortunately because if I did then Oliver and Mai would be together. I love that couple, I'm also a big Lin/Madoka, Ayako/Monk supporter. Oh and Gene would be alive! Anyways enough about me on with the story!**

**Chapter 1**

**Emersion -The process or state of emerging from or being out of water after being submerged.**

**Mai's pov**

March 3

Today is the worst day ever I woke up late and to top it off it is pouring cats and dogs outside. I ran to the closest train station to my apartment trying to keep dry, unfortunately for me the umbrella I had decided to flip inside out and blow away. I hate today I knew when I woke up from my nightmare it was going to be a bad day. I already know we are going to get a new case today the dream I had last night was proof of that. Lately my dreams always seem to precede a case. At first I thought they were just nightmares nothing important but as soon as I realized that the cases we were accepting had similarities to my dreams the night before. I am going to have to tell Madoka as soon as I get to the office and let her know I had another precognitive dream about a potential case. From what I saw in my dream the child on this case needs our help. Thankfully it is Madoka that is here and not Naru or I wouldn't be able to convince him to take the case. NARU the one person that can drive me insane, I miss him, Gene and Naru are currently in England. Gene finally told me where he was and when we found him his body had wrapped itself in physic energy (AN: I got this idea from X-men ) once he was brought to the surface I felt a surge of physic energy then he was coughing and trying to sit up. Whatever connection we had while he was in the lake dissipated after his revival. I no longer have him to guide me through my dreams now I endure the nightmares all by myself. I was terrified the first time I had a dream without Gene there to guide me but after about twenty times of experiencing first person death dreams I try to remind myself that it will all be over soon. Madoka said the Davis twins would be back in a few days but honestly I don't know if Naru will come back. Right before he left I tried to tell him that I loved him and asked me one question, "Me or Gene", I was so shocked I didn't know what to say and he just left me sitting there. If he does come back at least now I have an answer to his question.

SPR –

"Mai dear what happened you are soaked. Why didn't you use an umbrella?"

"Oh Hi Madoka. I did leave with an umbrella but when I was walking over here it blew away from me and I ended up soaked anyways. I have a spare change of clothes in the bathroom. I keep them there for emergency cases."Then I heard the one voice that I loved to hate, that sent chills and a wave of heat straight through my body everytime I heard it.

"Mai do you care to enlighten us as to why you are standing there dripping all over the place like an idiot." Naru's cold eyes clash with mine when I whip my head around. I see him leaning on his office door in all his narcissistic glory.

"Well hello to you to Naru, and if you would have been paying attention you would have heard that I was just about to go change." Sighing Naru pushes away from his door frame and says "TEA" what that's all I get after not seeing him in 6 months. A sarcastic comment and a sigh love you to Naru. "Yeah, Yeah I'll get your tea after I change my clothes." "Mai is the idiot scientist being mean to you agiain." Gene so he came back too. Great at least now I will have someone around that will be on my side. Smiling I replied " No he was just making sure I knew he was here." Grinning I made my way to the bathroom praising myself for the look Naru just shot me for my comment. He looked slightly shocked by what I had just implied. Well at least now that he is back my life will be a little less scary. Hopefully he can help me figure out a way to control my growing abilities. Not only am I dreaming and astro projecting , I have been having this weird visions. Well the twins are back they will be able to help me figure out what is going on.

20 minutes later

I knock on Naru's door. "Come in" opening the door I see him sitting behind his desk in his dark lair the only light is from a crack in the dark curtains and the computer that he is currently engrossed in. "Tea just like you ordered" I had to say something I want him to look at me. Glancing my way he smirks and I can tell he some smart ass comment that is seconds from leaving his lips. " I appreciate the tea that asked for 20 minutes ago, I guess while I was gone Madoka let slack off?" WHAT is he freaking kidding me I was late bringing his tea cause I was changing. "What no answer I thought that the more time " "you are such a jerk you know why I was late bringing you tea…I was changing because I was soaked or did you the great idiot scientist already forget that you told me to go change and quit dripping everywhere. " He just smirks at this point and I realize I played right into his hand. "Good to see you are starting to pay attention to what others are telling you Mai. Now if you will be so kind to do your job and let me do mine."

GRRR I really want to bang this tray over his head that stupid Naru.

NARU POV-

Mai turned around muttering and growling under her breath storming out of my office. Oh how I missed picking on her it is so cute, wait cute since when is Mai cute. _'yes little brother you said cute.' 'shut up gene and get out my head' 'oh come on Noll you know bloody well that the girl is in love with you why cant you just tell her that you feel the same way' 'she doesn't love me she is in love with you, you were the one she saw in her dreams and you were the one that smiled at her. She was confused just couldn't even tell me which one she truly loved.' 'that's because you didn't give her a chance little brother' 'whatever Gene I have work to do' _severing the connection with Gene I try to concentrate on the case I am researching before the client gets here. Try as I might I cant get her face out of my head the looked that she had that night when I asked her who she loved. She looked so confused and broken, I didn't wait for a reply I just left. I had to get my brother back to England so that my parents could test him and make sure his body was stable. I made the excuse that Japan had more activity so that I could come back to SPR but in all truthfulness I came back for Mai. She was the one person other than Gene that could get through to my heart. Mai the one who in the end took my heart and I'm not sure I want to take it back.

**AN: Well this is it for my first chapter. Let me know what you think should I keep going? Review please and if anybody has any good case ideas I would appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is not a chapter about the case, I am still researching the topic I am using for my case. However, this is going to be the first chapter from Lin, Madoka and Gene's POV. I want Lin and Madoka to have a rather large part in this story. I feel they don't get enough attention. In addition to the fact that Gene is alive in my story I feel is point of view is going to play a key role as well. Anyways on to the disclaimers, again I don't own Ghost Hunt. (Crying in the corner growing mushrooms) On a lighter note I do own the plot.**

**Chapter 2**

Madoka's POV-

I had just got off the phone with a potential client when the bell to the front door rang out alerting me to another presence in the office. I came out of my temporary office to come face to face with the man I had been waiting to see for the last 6 months.

Not able to stop the whisper of his name off my lips "Lin" Smiling running to engulf him in a hug and bombard him with a 101 questions.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back today?" "I could have met you at the airport, where is that twerp that took you away from me. Did he come with you, oh, oh how is Gene?"

Chuckling softly Lin replied "Noll and Gene are back with me and the reason I didn't call you and let you know we were coming back was because the so called twerp wanted to get a place to stay before informing anyone we were back. The two of them should be coming up shortly Gene wanted to stop at the coffee shop downstairs and drug Noll with him."

Grinning up at Lin I watched as several emotions passed over his normally stoic face. Not many people could read him but after being around him since I was 14 I could easily read his face. He went from joy to hesitation finally his eyes showed determination. Before I could question what was going on he lifted my chin and kissed me. Starting out slow and light but quickly turning into passion and hunger, having been so long without him there was no way I was going to stop him.

We broke apart after hearing someone clear their throat. Blushing and looking over to the door I noticed Gene and Noll standing there. Noll looked bored, while Gene looked like he was going to burst in to a fit of giggles. Lin snuck off to his office before an argument could ensue. Deciding I would rather deal with Noll over Gene, I turned to Noll intent on scolding him for not informing of their return.

"Noll, why didn't you let me know that you were all returning from England?" Noll looking impassive replied in his normal bored tone. "Madoka I didn't feel that it was necessary for you to know until now, seeing as we are three adults capable of finding our way from the airport and we needed to meet with the apartment complex in order to retrieve our keys. I felt your time was best spent here rather than running around doing pointless errands with us."

Trying to keep his bored expression he asked about the one person I knew he was waiting to see. "Where is Mai?" Grinning like the Cheshire cat I replied "She should be here any minute. Why Noll are you having Mai with draws?" Rolling his eyes and deciding I wasn't worth the trouble walked past me to the office and shut the door.

Looking over at Gene "How has he been? Is he still over working himself? He looks tried."

**AN: Sorry this is so short. I have been trying to write but having writers block thanks to all the tornado's in our area and my roommate is currently freaking out even though everything is over a 100 miles away from us. **** Unfortunately I have to go take cover I wanted to post this before I am without internet.**

**Thanks to those that took the time to review I really appreciate the support and all the advice I will be reposting chapter 1 with the changes you guys suggested hopefully tomorrow. ****The next chapter will have the beginning of the case of the haunted movie theater. I'm going to use a local theater as inspiration. **

**Pre view of Mai's Dream:**

_**Her vision was a dark bluish hue and she was currently agitated at her boss. Why did he always make me build the new movies? As soon as I showed up to work he assigned me to the movie both. I hated working up here all by myself I would rather be downstairs talking to the customers coming in. Instead I'm up here isolated and alone. Sighing I pick up the first new reel and put it on the cutting table I have to be careful the blade on this table can easily cut off an extremity. Putting my headphones on and setting to work. **_

_**Out of nowhere my head is smashed into the work bench and pain shoots through my head down my neck. Struggling to get a look at my attacker I realize that they are pushing my head under the sharp cutting blade and my last thought is I don't want to die…..**_

**Well until tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Good News none of the tornados hit our home. With all the time I had waiting out the storm I decided to write a new chapter. Anyways I do not own Ghost Hunt. Read and enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Genes POV-

Glancing at Madoka I try to give her my biggest grin hoping to ease her fears about Noll, she tends to worry about us. "Noll is fine, having a bit of tea withdraws and slightly antsy due to not working these last 6 months. Nothing that a intriguing case and Mai's tea can cure."

Nodding Madoka seems to have relaxed a little bit then looks me over trying to decide to ask me something but weighing her options. "Gene how are you feeling you have only been back on the surface for the last 6 months. Did the Professor or BPR find anything unusual, with you using such a large amount of PK to rap yourself in it had to do something to you whether it is mental or physical?"

Contemplating how I should answer I go with a serious reply rapped in breezy sarcasm. "Well you know how exceptional us Davis twins are we are like titanium strong but malleable. Although I have to say since my encounter with the pond I feel a little more like Noll in the retrospect that we are so of the most awesomeness people on the plant!"

Madoka looks as if she is trying to decide to whether she should slap me, hug me or laugh at me. Lucky for me she chooses to hug me. _(Dodged the bullet on that one lover her but I hate it when she slaps she does not hold back!)_Releasing me and stepping away she tells me "I had an office set up for you in case the iceman came back. It is not as big as your brothers but Mai made it more Gene like or so she says. She thought that instead of plain walls you would enjoy some art so she took the liberty hanging several pieces in here and placing a bonsai tree and other various knick knacks throughout the room trying to make a place just for you."

Grinning I had to ask "When is Mai suppose to be in today? I know that Noll has been anxious to see her and I wouldn't mind it is really weird not communicating with her in the dreamscape."

Looking at the clock she replies " She should have been here by now I hope that nothing has happened to her it is raining rather hard outside and you know Mai she seems to be quiet clumsy all the time." Hearing a snort from the doorway we turn around to see my Little brother standing in the door way.

Madoka ask him "What do find so funny Mr. Grouch?"

Looking like his usual stoic self "When you say Mai is clumsy that is a understatement, Where is Mai today is Saturday she should be here by now." His features darkening and brows furrowing together, "Unless in my absence you have become slack and let her come and go as she pleases?"

Noticing the flight that is brewing I have to find away to defuse it before the idiot goes and pisses her off. We have only been in Japan a few hours and he has already started picking on people, I know he missed them but really Noll. Trying to reach out telepathically, _'Noll what are you lashing out at Madoka for, it not her fault you have been Mai deprived for 6 months. She will be here soon chill or going to show your heart on your sleeve and we all know just how much you hate that!' _

'_WHAT?! I am not Mai deprived, maybe tea deprived but certainly not my deprived, as for starting a fight with Madoka I am doing no such thing just merely questioning how she ran the office in my absence. Furthermore shouldn't you be getting to work I emailed you the file on the case I just accepted, it seems to be right up your alley in one of your favorite places.'_

'_Really where pray tell little brother might that be?'_

Sounding smug he replied out loud "A movie theater"

Trying to pull of his passive face "Hmm, I guess I will read your email then now wont I."

Smirking with a light in his that only a good mystery can put there "I knew it would catch your interest, I have to go back to work you two please remember we are here to work not play. And Madoka let me know as soon as Mai gets here. Will you please call the irregulars and inform them we have a case and I am requesting their presence."

Madoka's POV-

Taking Noll's instructions as a cease fire I agree to call the others and let them know about the case. When I had spoke to the man on the earlier something about the story he told me seemed kind of off like he was trying to hide some small detail. I just hope this case doesn't put Mai or Masako in too much trouble. They are both the same age as the victims. Not only that Mai tends to live out the death of others in her dreams and I would hate for her to have to experience being decapitated over and over. Ever victim had their head cut off as cause of death the only question now is it a haunting or a serial killer.

Hearing the door open I look up from position in the reception area to see Mai soak to the bone. Sighing I realize she needs to change before Noll sees her or she will never live it down. To top it all off we don't need her sick while on this case.

""Mai dear what happened you are soaked. Why didn't you use an umbrella?"

Smiling sheepishly at me Mai replies "Oh Hi Madoka. I did leave with an umbrella but when I was walking over here it blew away from me and I ended up soaked anyways. I have a spare change of clothes in the bathroom. I keep them there for emergency cases."

Before I can reprimand her Noll emerges from his lair to pick on the poor girl. Sighing I decide my time is better spent with Lin hoping to coax him in to lunch with me today and ignoring the stupid computer he loves so much. Grinning, I stealthily make my escape to Lin's office quietly closing and locking the door.

Lin's POV-

I can hear my door slowly being opened, shut than the click of my lock being slipped into place and the only person that would do that aside from Yasuhara and Gene, would be Madoka. Deciding to play along with whatever charade she has planned I continue typing and looking up information until I feel her hands go over my eyes.

In her semi seductive voice "Guess who?"

To mess with her "Ayako I told you not at work. People will start thinking things if you keep locking yourself in the office with me."

Smacking me on the back of the head and giggling "You couldn't play along for just a minute, going and spoiling my fun by trying to make jealous." I can tell she is pouting a bit and decide to amend for my actions. Pulling her close I kiss her soundly on the lips; she is grinning like she planned the whole interaction and knowing her this what she had in mind from the very beginning.

Deciding to cut to the chase since I really did have quite a bit of work to do before we left for the case tomorrow; "to what do I owe the pleasure of you company?"

Looking a little sheepish Madoka replied "I wanted to see if you will go get lunch with me?"

"I would love to but Noll just sent me a huge list of things he want me to research before we leave tomorrow and if I don't do it now I will be up most the night researching. With me being the one driving the 8 hours to theater I really don't want to be up all night. I will take you to dinner however and leave a lit early today in order to spend time with you."

Pouting slightly but not too much since I did say I would spend the evening with her she jumps off the desk "I'll give you a hand at researching and call Yasu, he can help us then maybe we will make to dinner in a reasonable amount of time."

Nodding I agree to this seeing as it would take a huge load off my plate and give me time to spend with my future wife though at this point I have yet to propose it is inevitable that we end up together she has intrigued me since she was 16 and telling me I could not hate her because of a whole race of people and a war we did not take part in. She used logic to outsmart my bias and decide to take my heart hostage over the years.

-Back with Naru after his argument with Gene regarding his feelings for Mai-

Shifting my focus back to the case at hand I realize I have drunk all my tea. I can feel the twitch that builds when my tea cup is empty. Sighing and pinching my nose I yell "MAI TEA"

5 minutes later

Still no tea, really did she just ignore me I haven't even been back an entire day and she is ignoring my request for tea. I don't think so! All the sudden I her a ear piercing scream and jump up without thought bursting out of my office in to the main room making my way to the culprit before the others. Shaking her slightly, "Mai wake up, Damn it Mai focus!"

Mai's Dream –

_**Her vision was a dark bluish hue, thinking about how much she hates it when it is this color because that means what she sees has already happened and she can do nothing to save them.**_

_**Finishing punching in at the time clock she turned around when her boss addressed her, "Hanako, tonight you are going to work the projectors. Tomorrow is when all of our new releases are coming out and I need you to build the new movies on projector 8 and preview them so that everything will be in order for the early viewing previews at midnight." **_

_**Getting ready to pout about being put upstairs and the fact that it creeps me out to be alone up there in the dark, I saw the impatient look that passed over his face. "Look, I know you hate being up there but you want to be considered for the assistant manager positions don't you? Just consider this as a leg up over everyone else and do this job right and there is a high possibility that the position will be yours." **_

_**Frustrated I nod my head in acceptance. He has been dangling the assistant manager position over all of our heads like candy for the last two months. Rumor is he doesn't want to name someone because we all agree to do what he asks us when he mentions giving it to us. I know the person that will really get it is Kazuko because I saw them to together in the office last week and they were not just having a friendly little chat, I know she saw me walk in since she was the one facing me and he was a little too lost with what her mouth was doing to him. Unable to look away I watched ill he finished and released her head smirking she winked at me awaking me from my frozen state. That is when I heard him say the position was all hers.**_

_**I am currently agitated at my boss. Why did he always make me build the new movies? As soon as I showed up to work he assigned me to the movie both. I hated working up here all by myself I would rather be downstairs talking to the customers coming in. Instead I'm up here isolated and alone. Sighing I pick up the first new reel and put it on the cutting table I have to be careful the blade on this table can easily cut off an extremity. Putting my headphones on and setting to work. I wasn't paying attention to anything around me other than putting the movies together.**_

_**Out of nowhere my head is smashed into the work bench and pain shoots through my head down my neck. Struggling to get a look at my attacker I realize that they are pushing my head under the sharp cutting blade and my last thought is I don't want to die. **_

Everyone's POV –

Mai was thrashing, crying and convulsing. Tears leaking down her check as her eyes popped open and with a gasp and bowing of the table like something from the exorcist she stop breathing.

Noll was starting to panic he could not get her to wake up and now she wasn't breathing. Acting purely out of instinct he started CPR compressions and mouth to mouth. After about a minute and a half she started gasping for air in ragged breaths. Picking her up off the floor Noll took her in to his office and laid her on the couch not giving a thought in the world to the rest of his office staff or the fact all of them were looking at him with varying degrees of shock. Closing the door Noll pulled up a chair and waited for Mai to come around.

Outside Noll's office-

Lin was looking smugly at Gene and said "I told you if you would leave your brother alone he will figure things out for himself."

Madoka smiling just said "It's about time he figured it out, that girl was a wreck while he was gone, I know she has been having some terrible dreams and doesn't know how to control this ability. Mai would come into work some days and look like she hadn't slept in two or three nights. When I would ask her what is wrong she would just shake her head and say that she was fine. The only person who was ever able to get the whole story from her was your idiot scientist brother and with him being gone she didn't want to tell anyone about what was going on. In fact she tried to play it off many times hoping not to worry us with her problems but I could tell her powers were growing and she had no idea how to control them. "

Looking grim Gene replied with "Well we are back now and I will try to help her the best I can but Lin probably needs to start teaching her some meditation techniques."

Nodding Lin looks deep in thought "I can start training her on this case if her powers continue on the path they are on it could destroy her. I will speak to Noll and see what he has to say on the matter. For now we need to focus on finding all the information on this case we can. If her reaction was any indication this case is not going to be a typical case that is easily solved. What time will everyone be meeting us tomorrow?"

Madoka replied "We leave at 6 a.m. the only not meeting us here is Father Brown he is on his way back from Australia and will meet us at the movie theater tomorrow night once his flight lands."

Shaking his head Lin makes a mental note of this information and proceeds back into his office.

Gene glances at Madoka and smiles "you're glad he's back huh?"

Smiling Madoka shakes her head "yeah, life's just not the same without the one who holds your heart."

Chuckling Gene says "Careful Madoka I will mistake you for a love struck teenage that has lost all sense of reason."

"No I still have my reason Gene, he just happens to be very tall and strong." With a wink Madoka twirls round and heads back to her office.

Muttering to himself "What will Masako think when I see her tomorrow, the last we met she impressed me know skill and knowledge, will she still have feelings for my brother or realize it futile and Mai has already won his heart."

Back in Naru's Lair

Mai's POV –

Groaning I try to sit up when to firm but gentle hands hold me in place. Opening my eyes , My chocolate brown irises clash with sapphire blue. At first I think it is Gene because of the softness of the eyes until I realize Gene's are never this blue they are more of a graying blue like the sea on a cloudy day. These eyes belong to the one who makes my pulse race and my face heat up. "Naru"

His voice laced with an emotion that I'm not sure if I understand "You should rest Mai your powers are still simmering at the surface and your body more than likely cannot handle a round two. Why didn't you tell Madoka about how far your abilities have grown? She would have informed me if you had and she did not so I am assuming that she had no clue they had gotten this far out of hand."

Breaking eye contact so I didn't have to see the disapproving look that would come with my answer "I didn't want to worry anyone, you were in England and had so much on your plate with your being found and Madoka had to worry about running the office and still trying to her job for BPR. I just thought I could handle it and this was going to be no big deal. It wasn't till recently that my powers progressed to this point. I have a hard time tuning out spirits now and even when we are not about to embark on a case I have random death dreams from any point of view."

I was starting to tear up and this frustrated me I was not one of those girls who cried all the time.

Naru just sighed and sat back in the chair pinching the bridge of his nose. Trying not to giggle from the familiar sight that I had not seen in 6 months I knew he was trying to find a solution for the problem I had just presented and what he said next left me shocked quite literally.

"Well there is only two options at this point seeing as you are not responsible enough to report this to the people whom can help you. Either Madoka or I will be moving in with you in order to monitor your powers and be there in case a situation arises again like today where you stop breathing. Someone needs to be there to revive you; I would feel responsible if you died on me."

Gaping like a fish it took me a minute to process what he said. "Madoka I would rather live with Madoka considering living with you my worst nightmare and dream come true all wrapped in to one. So for the time being Madoka will be better roommate choice."

Smirking at me, I tried to figure out what I had said that would warrant such a look. "So you would like to live with me but your too scared is that right, Mai…I have to say I am flattered and you have good taste but I would merely be there to observe you in your natural habitat when you natural animal instincts go haywire."

What did Naru just call me an animal! Screaming "NARU YOU JERK!"

He just shakes his head and says "If you can scream you are obliviously feeling well enough to get up and work. Oh and Mai TEA."

Naru's POV –

Trying to keep myself from laughing at the face she made after I implied she was animal and she threw her little fit while storming out of my office and slamming the door in her wake. She can be really adorable when she wants too and it is so much fun getting her all riled up. Not only that she seems to have forgotten about the dream and when she brings me my tea I will have her relay it to me, I just hate seeing her so upset.

'_What did you do to Mai this time I am sure all of Tokyo heard her call you a jerk.'_

'_I did nothing you know how she is over reacting because of the littlest things. Besides it is not my fault she acts like a wild animal.' _

'_Idiot Scientist you did not call her a wild animal, did you. I cannot believe you really of all things you could talk about her being like a wild animal was the one you thought was an appropriate topic of conversation.'_

_I could feel his glare in my head._

'_No I brought up the fact that since her powers were so unstable that either myself or Madoka would be staying with her until we could determine the extent of her powers since they tend to be much like animalistic instinct and that is when she yelled at me.'_

_Mentally sighing at me 'when are you going to learn that she values your opinion over everyone else's and telling her that does not help her opinion of her powers that she has if you compare them to animal instinct. Think about it Noll how did you feel when your powers started to manifest, you were quite the animal yourself remember.'_

With that Gene left me to my own thoughts I guess he did have a point when my power first awoke it was a reaction to a situation that Gene and I were in at the time. Not something that I like to remember but he did have a point. I suppose I should smooth things over with Mai then get her to relay the dream to me.

Mai's POV –

While I was making tea for the boss I was trying to decipher the dream I just had. I remember that in the dream I was a girl named Hanako that did not like the job her boss assigned her to and I had this enormous feeling of resentment when it came to him for what exactly I don't really remember maybe if I go over the dream with Naru I can recall more of the event's that happen.

Naru thinking about him makes me remember the fact he just called me an animal. Bunching my fist to my side I take a minute to think and realize that he was trying to make me feel better after waking up from that death dream. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth I quickly finish the tea and knock on Naru's door waiting for his grunt of entry.

Looking up from his papers as a walk in he looks at the tea in my hand like it is a long lost lover. Giggling at my mental image I earn a questioning look from Naru.

"I just forgot how much you love tea. I bet you are missing the tea from home already."

He shrugged then gave an airy reply "Not particularly, I prefer the tea here."

Shocked I kind of just nod my head. Thinking about the dream I decide I should bring it up now that the beast has been temporarily subdued " Naru, are you ready for me to tell you what I remember from my dream?"

Motioning for me to sit in the chair in front of his desk I take it as my queue to begin. "In my dream I am a girl named Hanako….."

**AN: That my friend is the end of chapter 3, My longest chapter to date! Hurray I survived the weather! (I knew we would but my roommate hates storms and thinks that anytime there is a tornado around then we are all going to die and it must be the end of the world. However that is what I am here for I am her balance to her extreme anxiety over the superficial.) Anyways Read and Review I would appreciate it! Peace, Love and Chocolate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Disclaimer I do not own Ghost Hunt.**

**Chapter 4**

Normal POV

Mai was standing outside SPR waiting for the rest of the gang. Naru, Gene and Lin already had all the equipment loaded into the van before she arrived. Mai was proud of herself she managed to make it there two minutes before the scheduled meeting time. She still felt it was entirely too early but since she woke up early due to her dreams she made it here with little to no sleep and resembled a zombie off the walking dead.

Noticing the car pulling up behind the van she starts waving and prepares to launch herself at Monk. Grinning Mai yells, "About time you showed up. Even I made it here on time what took you guys so long?"

Wrapping Mai in a tight bear hug Monk replies, "I had to wait on the old woman to get all her makeup on before she would leave her apartment or we would have been here sooner."

-WHACK- Ayako's purse decides it is time to make contact with Monk's head.

Ayako red faced with a vein throbbing and fist clenched asked the Monk "Who are you calling old, you're the old man."

Mai having been released from Monks hold when he was hit, shakes her head at their familiar antics. Thinking to herself that these two really need to resolve the sexual tension that was between them and just admit they liked one another.

Masako ignored the two immature adults that were arguing like four year olds with her kimono sleeve place in front of her lips. Deciding she would much rather have an intelligent conversation and find out more about the case they were going on she looked to Mai and asked "Where is Madoka?"

Sensing what she wanted Mai replied "They are inside discussing some of the finer points of the case, I was just going to tell Naru that everyone is here."

Masako just looked at her and said "I will inform them that we are here, see if you can get those two children to quit fighting then maybe we can leave."

Mai just snorts "Yeah like that's going to happen, I'll distract them while you retrieve the others. By the way where is Yasu?"

Masako just shrugs and proceeds inside.

Naru's POV –

I can't believe everyone is not here yet. What is taking them so long they should have been here by now? Furthermore I'm shocked that Mai made it here before the rest of the team. Looking at Mai I could tell that she didn't sleep well last night. At least she can sleep for the majority of the drive since the location is Okayama and it will take us a good 8 hours to drive there from here.

Hearing the front door open I turn to see who has decided to come to the office. Ms. Hara is standing in the door looking a little put out. Great that is all I need to deal with is a pissed off medium. "Ms. Hara I presume that since you are up here that means the rest of the groups is down stairs."

With her hand covering her mouth "Yes we have arrived. The two children are downstairs waiting with Mai. I believe she is trying to break up their senseless fighting."

Sighing I reply "Very well." Telepathically I get Gene's attention.

'_The rest of SPR is here, we are free to leave make sure you grab Lin and Madoka on your way out I will meet you downstairs, try not to take too long the idiots down there already set us behind by a good hour.'_

_Gene replies 'We will be right there.'_

At that Noll dropped the connection and made his way to the van leaving Masako upstairs.

Mai was trying to keep the two childish adults apart by standing in between them. Clearing my throat their heads all snap to look at me. When Mai sees me her expression is a mix of exhaustion and relief. Deciding to put an end to antics I turn my glare on the two suppose adults. "I thought I was waiting on adults I didn't realize I was going to be babysitting two adolescence that act younger than the one that writes their checks."

Both adults look down and reply with a "I'm sorry"

Nodding I just say "Whatever lets go."

Turning toward Mai I ask "Get in the van you should be able to sleep on our way there."

Mai just huffs and climbs in not in the mood to fight.

I turn and proceed to get in the van seeing that the rest of my employees are coming to the vehicles.

- Approximately 8 hours later at a movie theater in Okayama –

Mai's POV –

Getting out of the van I stretched moaning as my bones popped and pulled from being immobile for such a long period of time. At least I managed to get some sleep on the drive over without being plagued with dreams of heads being chopped off. Looking over I notice everyone getting out and stretching.

Naru and Gene are walking to the front of the theater where our client is waiting. Deciding that my time will best be spent with him I walk over to where they are in time to hear introductions.

The client bows and says "Shibuya thank you for taking the time to look in to our problem here."

Naru nods and replies with false politeness "Not a problem Mr. Tanaka, I would like to introduce you to my brother and business partner Kakeru Shibuya and Mai Taniyama my assistant, please can you show us to our base."

Mr. Tanaka nods and motions for us to follow him into the massive movie theater.

**AN: I know this is kind of short but I am going out tonight with my boyfriend, I wanted to post this before I leave. Next chapter: Mai is missing and Masako is in the hospital barely alive can they figure this out before Mai is the next victim. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own Ghost Hunt just the plot.**

Chapter 5

Mai's POV –

I am following Mr. Tanaka to our base but I have this awful feeling that something bad is going to happen. I have this sense that the client knows more than he is letting on. Pondering over my thoughts I fall behind Naru and Gene not paying attention to our surroundings.

Looking up I see a girl about my age dress in black slacks and black shirt with a name tag that says Hanako on it. At this point I realize I am no longer in the present walking down the hallway but that I am viewing the past like I saw earlier in my dream.

Dreamscape –

"_**Hanako aren't you suppose to be upstairs building the movie" A guy with short dark hair about 5'7" with sharp facial features and deep green eyes questions. **_

_**Hanako stopping her progress down the hall turns "Yes, Tamaki I was just coming back from the bathroom besides I have already finished building two of the new releases and who made you my boss, last time I checked your name tag did not say manager."**_

_**Glaring Tamaki replied "No if I was manager I would have fired you already for abandoning your task."**_

_**Rolling her eyes Hanako turned to continue walking down the hall. Only to be stopped short by a arm in front of her face.**_

_**Looking up at Tamaki because he forcefully grabbed her hair "I do not remember telling you that you could walk away from me you bitch!"**_

_**Glaring at him "I didn't feel a need to listen to your ridiculous ego trip any longer."**_

_**-Slap- Tamaki had released her only to slap her across the face.**_

"_**Watch yourself Hanako I may not be manager but I can hurt you and I will if you are not careful. I don't like women that don't know their place in this world."**_

"_**Last I check Tamaki women as you put have just as many rights as men and I WILL NOT BE AFRAID OF YOU. It doesn't matter if I am a man or a women hit me again threaten me again and your life will be the one threaten."**_

Normal POV –

Waking up slowly Mai realized she was in fact no longer anywhere near Naru or Gene. She had no clue where she was. Looking around she could see projection equipment but it looked old and unused. That is when she noticed it was much colder than it should be even if the projection room was not in use. Turning around she had to keep from panicking since the girl that was the star of her dreams was floating behind her the only problem was she was holding her head to the side, there was blood dripping to the floor and her face looked like it had been horribly smashed in.

Hanako's ghost just stood there and soon the busted mouth moved telling her to run in the most horrifying voice Mai had ever heard.

"Runnn….Don't…..Him….Find….You….Save…..Self"

Mai realized at that point the ghost wasn't trying to hurt her but was trying to warn her and that she needed to find away out of this room where ever this room was. She knew that she had to get back to Naru, he would know what to do and her would keep her safe. Looking around she spotted a door to the far left end of the room.

When Mai reached the door no matter how hard she pulled or pushed it was not budging. Thinking she was locked in and no telling what was going to come attack her she decided to astral project, at least this away she could communicate with Gene and let them know she was alive but trapped in an old part of the theater.

Naru and Gene –

Mr. Tanaka had just finished leading Naru and Gene to the base room when Naru realized that Mai had gone missing.

Naru gave a frustrated growl "She always goes missing when I don't have time to look for her."

Gene looked questioningly at Naru until he realized he was talking about Mai "Where do you think we lost her this theater is rather large it has seventeen viewing rooms on the new part of the theater and on the old unused side it has twelve, not including the maintenance rooms and service areas. At this point she could be anywhere and if was the ghost that took her she could be stashed away somewhere we don't know about and won't know till Yasu get us the floor plans."

Monk rushes into base "Naru there has been an accident Masako is out cold and barely breathing, she fell down the stairs after she said that there were two spirits here one was Mai."

Naru's head snapped up from his thinking position "Mai did she say anything else before she fell? Did Mai try to tell her where she was or if she was dead?"

Monk looking down shook his head no.

Gene realizing that Mai spirit was wondering around " I need to do a walk about, to see if I can come in contact with Mai's spirit so we can find out if she is dead or if she is astral projecting. There is a chance she is just astral projecting and trying to find us in order to inform us of her whereabouts. We have to focus Little Brother."

Nodding Naru replies "Monk send Father Brown with Masako to the hospital, the rest of you set up base, Gene and I will do a walkthrough and see if we can come across Mai's spirit and locate her body."

**AN: Sorry guys I know I haven't updated in awhile. I have family in town and I go in for a minor operation soon so it may be closer to the end of this month before I update again. I'm also having a hard time writing this case. I can see the scene in my head but it is not transcribing very well on the paper. I'm hoping if I draw the scenes out then I will be able to write them better. Anyways thank you for all the reviews and support. I left it at a cliff hanger I know I am evil.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV -**

Mai noticed rather quickly that whatever or whoever was causing the phenomenon that was occurring at this movie theater was not going to be happy with her if they found her body before SPR. She was currently wondering the halls hoping to run in to Naru or Gene but as usual she was having no luck and for some reason she felt like she was walking in some endless circle. Finally turning around the corner on her right she saw two people she hoped was one of her two saviors but as she got closer she realized that she had no such luck instead they were to men one looked solid like he was not in the astral plane but his companion was a beastly looking man with red eyes and he was definitely on the same plane as Mai and her instincts were telling her to turn and run!

TOO LATE! They both noticed her. The beast man was trying to make his way to her when Mai remembered that all she had to do was wake up and she would be back at her body. If only it were so easy! She had to think fast it wasn't working with her trying to get back to her body. Starting to panic she took off running. She could hear the beast man behind her approaching fast then it stop and she realized she was back in the old projector room were her body was.

Taking in her surroundings she had somehow managed to get back in her body. She needed to get out of here and fast before one of the two men found her. She had no idea who the beast like man was with the glowing eyes but the other man looked similar to the one that approached Hanako in her dream. She couldn't think of his name. 'Come on Mai think!'

Finally she realized it was Tamaki the guy that had threatened Hanako when she told him off. Now all she had to do was find a way out of this room before one of the ghost could find her. As she was getting up pain shot down her left leg, looking down she saw a deep purple bruise around the knee it looked like she had fallen on her left knee pretty hard and the swelling did not help her mobility, but she could hobble on it at least long enough to try to find an exit.

**Naru's POV**

Where could Mai have run off to, we haven't even been here two hours and she is lost? For some reason I can't shake the feeling that she has gotten herself in some sort of trouble.

'_Gene can you sense her spirit around here anywhere?'_

'_So far no, I am sensing the spirit of women but it is faint and something else but I can't get a good read on the entity it is masking its true nature somehow.'_

'_As long as Mai is not one of them that is fine we have time to figure out who the other two are.'_

'_Why can't you just admit you feelings for the poor girl. We all know that she is the reason you came back to Japan, that the line about more spiritual activity was a load of crap and that you missed her and the tea you love so much.'_

'_You are an idiot Gene. I did not come back to Japan for Mai, I came back because there was more to research here and because I felt more like my self here I don't have to be the great Oliver Davis here. I am free to do as I like without people watching my every move and worrying about the press. I like it here.'_

'_I can tell that is a half truth you idiot scientist but eventually you will have to come to terms with what Mai really means to you she will eventually be graduating from high school and will have to find her own path in life to follow and if you don't consciously make yourself part of her path then she will move on to better and brighter things in life.'_

"SOMEBODY HELP GET ME OUT OF HERE THE DOOR IS JAMMED!"

Naru takes off at the sound of Mai's voice trying to figure out the direction it is coming from "MAI KEEP TALKING SO WE CAN FIND YOU."

"NARUUU, GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Naru looks at Gene and they both realize that she is in the old projection rooms and whatever is with her or whatever she saw has her freaked out enough she is screaming her head off trying to get some ones attention.

Reaching the door Naru yells out "MAI BACK UP WE ARE GOING TO BLAST THE DOOR DOWN."

Hearing her move out the way the twins prepare to blast the door, by sending seeds of energy back and forth until Naru can feel just the right amount of power. The pressure in the room has risen and hair on Gene and Mai's necks start to prickle as his power grows and builds.

BOOM – Crash

Cough Mai stumbles out of the dark stair case that leads up to an old projector room.

Looking at Mai, Naru raises his eyebrow as if willing the poor girl to explain what happened.

Sighing Mai launches in to her story of how she was following the two of them to base .

10 minutes later –

After explaining everything that happened Naru promptly demands "Mai Tea"

Looking like she is ready to kill him "How do you suppose I get to the kitchen I don't even know where I am at in this building. In case you have forgot you pompous ass I was kidnapped by a ghost, thrown in a room, met the female ghost that is haunting this place and to top it all off now some beast man thingy has decide I'm the next target thanks to that Tamaki person controlling him."

Naru sighs knowing that he wants tea anytime soon he will have to go with her. Looking at Gene "You can return to base and I will accompany the idiot danger magnet to the kitchen so that her highness does not get herself in to trouble again"

Mai huffs and responds with "Show me the way oh dark over lord"

Gene on the other hand finds it funny that instead of sending him with Mai his idiot scientist of a brother decided that he would accompany Mai and by himself none the less, I can't wait to tell mother!

**Mai's POV – **

I can't believe that Naru is going with me to make his tea, usually he makes someone else escort me to the kitchen. Scrunching her eye brows together she tries to figure out why Naru would go with her to retrieve his tea.

Naru side glances at her and can tell she is in deep thought "What is it Mai, spit it out already"

Glaring "I was just wondering why you came with me. Most of the time you would waste the time escorting me to the kitchen.'

Naru sighed "I thought I would get my tea faster and keep you from getting lost so that we may return back to base quickly. Plus there is no need for you to go missing again."

"Are you saying you were worried about me?"

"No just stating that an idiot like you would get lost."

"Hmph. Narcissistic. Jerk."

They finally arrived at the kitchen. In silence (do to Naru being an idoit).

**Naru's POV – **

I watched Mai as she went about making tea and assorted drinks for the rest of the crew members. She moved with a certain amount of grace that I didn't notice before. I would never admit this fact to her or anyone else for that matter. That's when I noticed that the back of her leg had a fine cut. I'm not sure when it happened but the blood was slowly flowing down her leg, therefore it had to have been right before or after I blasted the door off the old projection room.

Mai turned and looked at me with a raised brow. I think she is picking up my habits.

"You have a cut on the back of your leg"

"Really I don't feel it."

Sighing Naru motions for her to sit down in the nearest chair. "Let me clean it and see how deep it is, I cannot tell from here."

Blushing Mai does as she is told "I think that happened when I was trying to find a way out of the projection booth."

Nodding I sit down below her so that I can look at the cut wiping it clean and being as gentle as possible I prod around the cut to make sure it is not to serious.

Mai is as red as a tomato right now and when I let my eyes roam up her body I realize now that I have a clear view of her panties even though I was not trying to peak I couldn't help it. Her lacey pink and black panties are glaring at me under her school uniform. This is also when I take in to account that the cut was further up her leg then I anticipated. Looking to the side trying to regain control I simply say "it is not deep it should be fine just be sure to wash it really well when you shower."

Mai nods and resumes making all the drinks and in a matter of minutes is ready to leave for base.

**AN: I know it is short but I have had a lot going on lately and this case is harder to pull together then I expected. Who knew Naru was such a pervert. Gene and Yasu would be so proud! Chapter 7 who is the real culprit behind the haunting and why does Tamaki want all the girls to leave the theater?**

**Pre view chapter 7:**

**Gene POV-**

(While Naru and Mai are in the Kitchen)

I decided it would be best if I called Father Brown to check on Masako and see how she is doing. I had been slightly worried about her condition all day however in light of trying to help Noll find Mai I hadn't had much time to think about her.

Retrieving my cell I quickly dialed the friendly priest number.

"Hello Mate"

Grinning slightly "Hello Father Brown, I was calling to inquire about Masako's condition and see if she had sustained any life threaten injuries?"

"No, Fortunately she seems to just have bumps, scrapes and a mild concussion that Ayako says will be fine after a day or two of rest she will have to stay here at least until tomorrow. I no Naru will not be happy about that but unfortunately that is the doctor's orders."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Gene POV-**

(While Naru and Mai are in the Kitchen)

I decided it would be best if I called Father Brown to check on Masako and see how she is doing. I had been slightly worried about her condition all day, however; in light of trying to help Noll find Mai I hadn't had much time to think about her.

Retrieving my cell I quickly dialed the friendly priest's number.

"Hello Mate"

Grinning slightly "Hello Father Brown, I was calling to inquire about Masako's condition and see if she had sustained any life threaten injuries?"

"No, Fortunately she seems to just have bumps, scrapes and a mild concussion. Ayako says Masako will be fine after a day or two of rest she will have to stay here at least until tomorrow. I know Naru will not be happy about this but unfortunately that is the doctor's orders."

"Blast Noll, he can get over the fact that she needs time to heal. There are two capable mediums still on this case and I for one am glad that Masako did not suffer any life threaten injuries. I'll handle my brother; you just keep me updated on her condition. Oh and Father keep this conversation between us."

"Ok Gene I'll let you handle it from there and don't worry I won't tell the others that you called to check up on Masako."

"Your silence is appreciated, Good day Father"

It was good to know that Masako had not sustained any serious injuries. Now that I had checked on her, it was time to end this ridiculous case. I can't seem to read the ghost that are here, one keeps trying to contact me but there is a bunch of interference like a radio on the wrong station. I suppose I will ask Mai when she gets back with my demanding twin what she thinks and if Hanako will contact her again if we hold a _séance_ that way we can find out more about this "Beast Man" as Mai has so coined him, And about this Tamaki person.

Turning to Lin who has been going over footage for the last good while, "Can you see my brother and Mai on the camera's?"

Shaking his head Lin replies with "There has not been a camera set up in the kitchen yet and since Takigawa, Ayako and Masako all went to the hospital with Masako; and Madoka and Yasu are doing research. With Mai missing and all the commotion that caused there was no one to continue putting up cameras.

Nodding "I will contact Noll and see what is taking so long."

**Naru's POV – **

I can't believe my body is asking like this. All I want to do is kiss Mai this is so unlike me. I'm starting to act like my brother…

'_Noll what makes you say that'_

'_Grrr..GENE GET OUT OF MY HEAD'_

'_Hey no need to shout it was just a question. Fine keep your little secrets but I will find out eventually.'_

'_What do you want?'_

'_Lin and I were just wondering what was taking you too so long. Did you finally throw her to the floor and…..'_

_Interrupting Gene before this can get anymore stupid 'GENE compared to some people I have control over my emotions'_

'_Ok Mister Robot, are you on your way back to base yet?'_

'_Yes we are coming around the corner.'_

I cut the connection with my brother and glanced to the side at Mai. She seems to be in deep thought about something. I decide to end the awkward silence that seems to have fallen over us.

"What are you thinking about?"

Mai looks up startled "Hmm oh, I was umm well, I was thinking about you actually."

Now I am confused, why would she think about me. "Why?"

Mai looks away shyly "Well you looked upset while we were in the kitchen then you looke kind of disgusted when you were helping me clean the cut earlier, so I thought that maybe it was something that I did."

With more compassion and feeling than I usually show "It was not you Mai, (how am I suppose to tell her what was going on) I am just frustrated with this case two of my employees have already been put in danger and we are no closer to solving this case then we were when we arrived."

Mai smiled gently making me want to pull her in a hug.

'_Hmm a huge little brother….sounds like someone is getting to you'_

'_Gene what did I say. I wanted you out of my head'_

'_Yeah yeah I know but you do realize I will find out whatever is bugging you.'_

'_It is fine Gene I will figure it out'_

**AN: I know it is not that long but I will update later today. I have a family function and other life things to take care of but I will update tonight after the 60 pounds of chaos goes home.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I would like to thank Treelow955 for proof reading my chapter! You're the best.**

**Chapter 8**

**Regular POV –**

Back at base Lin and Naru were going over the research that they had so far. Mai was currently asleep since it was getting close to midnight. Gene was trying to figure out what was causing the interference between himself and the ghost. Currently the other irregulars of SPR were sleeping, researching or hospitalized.

Naru had made Mai sleep in the base since Ayako was currently staying with Masako at the hospital. John and Monk had arrived back around dinnertime and helped set up the cameras. After they completed that task, they were left to do as they please as long as there were always two people together at a time.

Sighing, Naru looked over at the sleeping Mai on the couch. He decided that since she was snuggled up in a ball trying to keep warm he would join her on the couch once he found a proper blanket. There was only one problem (well technically two problems), Lin and Gene were still in the room and even though they currently seemed occupied, he knew that if he decided to sit with Mai on the couch there would be questioning looks and telepathic comments that at this moment he did not feel up to dealing with it.

Figuring out a solution to his problem he cleared his throat, getting their attention."I will be taking the first shift in base you two are free to go to bed. Monk will be taking the second shift and Lin you can take the morning shift."

Lin nodded and said "Madoka will be back in the morning with the material you have requested. She said that Yasu said he found some of the background information on Tamaki that you requested but apparently he is having a little bit more difficulty finding anything about the manager Mr. Tanaka."

Naru grasped his chin and went into thinking mode. "Hmm, perhaps I will have Madoka help him tomorrow by sending her to the local clerk's office in order to check on previous names or aliases he may have used."

Lin replied "Sounds like a good idea. Madoka would probably have more luck since her cousin happens to be an aide at the clerk's office. She can get more information by calling in a family favor."

Naru grunted and turned his attention to his brother. "Gene you're free to go to bed as well, especially since we are going to hold a séance tomorrow and you will need all your strength."

Gene grinned. "Awe, baby bro are you worried about me, I feel so special. Or are you wanting me gone for another reason, hmmm…?"

Naru rolled his eyes. "Do what you want Gene, you're the idiot that has a big day ahead of them tomorrow."

Chuckling Gene replies, "Whatever you say Noll."

At this point Gene decides that he would rather sleep than poke at his brother and follows Lin out to the guy's room.

Naru, alone at last in base, set about his original intention of finding a blanket and making sure Mai is comfortable before continuing with his research on murders that have occurred in the movie theater.

Naru proceeded to rearrange Mai on the couch so that they both could occupy the couch comfortably. Halfway through his little quest Mai decided that it would be a good idea to moan out Naru's name and whimper a little. Naru was trying to decide if he should wake her and ask her about her dream or if it was just caused by him moving her around and her powers were informing her subconsciously that he was the one moving her.

**Naru's POV –**

Looking at Mai after adjusting her so that her head is laying in my lap, I decided that I needed to call my father and see if he could run some tests on Mai to see what the full extent of her abilities are and what the best course would be to help her control her powers.

Mai moved to where she was snuggling into me a clutching at my shirt. Well there goes my concentration for the night. Trying to refocus my thoughts on the murders on the page; they had all been decapitated females ages 15-19 with slight petite frames. This makes me wonder why the ghost is targeting them since according to Mai the ghost she had a run in with tried to warn her and help her get out of harm's way after she showed her what happened to her at the time of her death, so the only question I have now is why the other girls after Hanako were murdered, what purpose did they serve? Mai said that Hanako was trying to tell Mai to get out before the "Beast Man" found her so does that mean the other victims were killed by him or did they die by accident when Hanako was trying to show them what happened to her?

There are a total of six murders all happening in the old projector room, every person ultimately dies from their heads being chopped off by the reel cutter. Two of the girls didn't even work in the theater they were here to watch a movie and never came back to their seats after they left to use the bathroom.

This makes me wonder if it actually started out with Hanako trying to show them what happened because these two victims were dead before their heads were removed and their bodies were found two days after they disappeared in the seats they were originally seated in while watching the movie.

Their heads were placed in their lap and their eyes and mouths were glued open like they were terrified of what they were witnessing.

The other victims, including Hanako, were employees at the movie theater at the time of their deaths and were found in the old projector room their heads sitting on the reel table and their bodies sitting upright in the work chair.

My gut, as Mai would say, is telling me that Hanako is not responsible for all the other deaths in this building. I need more information. I will just have to wait for Madoka and Yasu to bring me the information tomorrow.

Yawning, I decided to rest whilst sitting here with Mai.

**Mai's Dreamscape –**

**_Looking around I realize I'm__in the spiritual realm with the floating orbs all around me._**

**_I see someone walking toward me. I think at first that it is Gene but as the person gets closer I recognize Hanako when she gets close enough._**

**_Apprehensively I decided__to get her to talk to me.__"Hello Hanako."_**

**_Holding her head to the side she looks pensive before__saying "Be careful, he has set his sights on you next."_**

**_I'm confused."Who has their sights set on me? The beast man?"_**

**_Making a gurgling noise, "No, he is controlled by…"_**

**_As she is trying to reply to my question the spiritual plane starts to shake violently and weird roar is heard then she is gone. I am no longer in the spirit realm instead I feel myself drifting in to a dreamless sleep as something warm cradles me in a tender embrace._**

**-Following Morning –**

**Lin's POV –**

The monk forgot to get up last night and I bet that Oliver, being the workaholic he is, stayed up last night and didn't even bother with waking the monk up.

Walking in base I don't immediately see Noll. After scanning the room I see that he and Mai are cuddled up on the couch sound asleep.

Grinning and deciding that this is a photo op that I cannot miss I take several pictures forwarding them to Madoka and Luella (Naru's Mother). They will be so pleased.

I decide, for my own sanity, I should walk back out of base and pretend that I never saw these two on the couch. I can't wait to hear Mai when she wakes up and sees them in this position.

**AN: Ok I can't write anymore I'm falling asleep : / it's 4 am and I do need some sleep at some point. : ) I had to add some fluff though to offset all the gruesome facts about the case. I am hoping to have this case wrapped up in the next 4 chapters. I am ready to move on and start on Mai's training and explore Masako and Gene's relationship further I am thinking I am going to send them somewhere together maybe to scope out the next case. We will see.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Monk's POV –

I walked into the base expecting to find Naru ready to bite my head off since I didn't wake up last night to relieve him of his post. When I woke up I realized that it was nine am, six hours past the scheduled time I was supposed to be at base.

I did not expect to find the scene I currently walked in on. Mai was currently on top of Naru on the couch in the far corner of the base. Snuggled quite close to each other in fact and what is even stranger is that there was absolutely no one in base even though it was nine am. I thought evilly about waking Mai up and watching her freak out about being in a compromising position with Naru.

I was on my way to making the big scene happen when out of nowhere someone pulled me out of the room. Turning to look at the culprit and give them a piece of my mind I came face to face with the other Davis twin.

Gene was giving me the evil eyes that said 'mess with them and die'. "Don't wake them up Monk, I finally figured out what was wrong with my brother and if you wake them up and Mai freaks out then they will be back at square one.'Cause when Mai screams and wakes up Noll, he will say something stupid that will set her off on a tirade then another small war will break out ruining all my plans."

Mai's POV

Waking up the first thing I noticed was I was laying on a very firm yet warm surface, confused I glanced down to see what I was laying on and all I saw was a black shirt. Rubbing my eyes and yawning I go to get up so that whomever or whatever I am sitting on will not be squished by me any longer. Trying to get up without hurting the person I rose up and heard a grunt. Looking down to my astonishment it was Naru that had kept me warm all night.

Getting up slowly so that I wouldn't wake him, lord knows he never gets enough sleep. Mumbling to myself "Narcissistic workaholic, why do you do this to yourself, staying up all hours of the night."

Sighing I decide the best course of action to take would be taking a shower then making his highness breakfast and tea. Maybe then he would be in a better mood today.

-30 minutes later in the makeshift kitchen area-

"MAI, how are you feeling today you had quite an experience yesterday!"

Looking over at Monk I smiled "Yeah, I'm fine, a little sore but no worse for wear. All in all I slept pretty good last night, now I'm ready to hunt a ghost."

Grinning Monk replied "I bet you did sleep good! Who knew that Naru would be such a good pillow!"

I was blushing bright red and turned around to finish making Naru's breakfast.

Regular POV –

Mai made her way back to base so that she could wake Naru up. Fortunately for her someone had already woken him up, he was currently showered and dressed, since he was already sitting in front of the monitors reading the blasted black folder.

Mai took Naru his morning tea and small plate of food she had made him for breakfast. Not expecting a reply she turned to leave. Without much warning Naru's arm shot out and stopped her from leaving.

Looking at Naru like he had grown a three heads she asked "What?"

Looking away Naru said "Thank you"

"WHATTTT?!" Mai screeched. "Who are you and what do you want with my boss's body? Gene if you are trying to pretend to be Naru I'm going to kick you, and then I'm going to tell your brother that …"

Stopping her by glaring at her in the way only Naru can. "Mai as amusing as seeing you kick Gene would be I am afraid that I am indeed myself. I was telling you thank you for the food. However, now my tea is empty because I had to sit here and listen to your idiotic rants, I no longer have tea to drink with my meal. Therefore, Mai Tea."

Trying to keep from killing Naru, Mai takes the extended tea cup and stomps back to kitchen in order to make her gorgeous tea addicted boss some more precious tea.

Having witnessed the whole event from the sidelines Lin couldn't help but grin at his young charge's antics, for some reason Naru always felt that it was necessary to get the younger girl flustered.

"You know Noll, you would get further if you would just tell the poor girl you had feelings for her rather than goading her in to petty fights about nothing."

Huffing Naru turns to his bodyguard/friend, " I have no clue what you mean."

Before the discussion could go any further they heard Mai's unmistakable scream.

-With Mai in the kitchen -

She was making tea trying to simmer her temper after Naru had so graciously pissed her off!

While she was not paying attention the room became frigid, she noticed when she could see her breath.

Thinking to herself '_Great,__now is not the time for a ghost to show up and I didn't even bother bringing someone with me, I'm a sitting duck.'_

Trying to pull herself together and not freak out she turned to face whatever had come to visit, secretly she was hoping it was just a friendly visit from Hanako.

No such luck it was the "Beast Man". Looking at him now he looked even fiercer than before. He had glowing yellowish eyes and his face was horribly disfigured like someone had smashed his face in several different places and for some reason the room now smelt like dirt and rotting meat. His teeth looked like a mix between a man and wolf.

Mai decided that now was the time to throw the nine cuts. Before she could get herself together and start the chant he picked her up by the throat and threw her. As Mai made contact with the wall she let out a mind numbing scream trying to alert the others to the events unfolding in the makeshift kitchen.

The beast like man approached her slowly. When he went to pick her up again the kitchen door flew off and her savior in black stepped through.

At this point the beast man decided to take care of the SPR team before continuing his assault on Mai. As the beast man turned to charge at Naru a blast of white light erupted in the room blasting through the gruesome creature, he disappeared shortly after. Mai fainted and the room temp started to rise back to normal, leaving the team gaping at the disaster of the room before them.

Lin approached Naru and told him "It was wounded but it is not gone, we should get Mai back to base before it decides to make another attack."

Monk went over and picked up the unconscious physic.

Nodding Naru turned to follow the monk back to the base "Lin, Gene we need to get a hold of Madoka and Yasu and see if they have found anything else out about the manager and events that occurred in the theater."

Gene's POV –

_'What do you think is going on here Noll?'_

_'I'm not sure.__Mai said there was someone with that beast like creature last time she saw it and she believed that the person she__saw with it was Tamaki. So that is where I am going to start we need to bring him in for questioning'_

_'If he is involved how do you know we will get the truth out of him?'_

_'At this point I just want background history on his relationship with Hanako and the other victims. Mai's dream suggested that he didn't have much respect for the opposite sex, I just want to hear for myself what went on between him and our friendlier ghost then we can figure out if he knew the other victims. I also need to talk to anyone else that had any experiences with the ghost or beast man.'_

_'Sounds like a place to start.__Masako and Ayako will be back around noon, we should walk around and cleanse what we can while looking for a possible curse or summoning circle. If this Tamaki person is working with the beast man there has to be something binding him to Tamaki in order for him to do his bidding. Maybe Mai will have a dream with some insight into what is going on.'_

**AN: Yay! The next Chapter is done! This one was so hard to write. It is a lot harder to put my vision in to words then I wanted it to be, hopefully you guys can visualize the beast man.**

**Thank you to all of you that have reviewed my story it makes me want to update faster the more reviews I receive!**

**A big thanks again the Treelow955 for correcting my grammatical errors. **

**Thank you to my loyal readers' dancingfingers and DemonPrincess713 you guys have stuck with me through this project and gave me constructive reviews that were much appreciated! **

**Thank you to everyone else that has reviewed and pushed my story forward! **

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update! : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**-Base at 4:30 P.M-**

**Mai's Dreamscape –**

_**The last thing I remember is the "Beast Man" had me by the throat and Naru blasted the door down…that's right I passed out.**_

_**Looking around I waited to see who or what was going to show me next, I feel like I am missing a huge chunk of information. I know the "Beast Man" is being controlled by someone and I think it is Tamaki but I don't have any proof.**_

"_**Mai"**_

_**Turning around I see Hanako, I don't think I am ever going to get use to talking to someone who has to hold their head in their hands. "Hey Hanako what do you have to show me now because I am not really sure what is going on here."**_

"_**I can't tell you everything but I will tell you that you above all the others need to be careful the one controlling the demon, he didn't know what he summoned when he brought that thing in to this world. He may seem evil but he wasn't always this way he used to be kind and timid. Someone got to him and pushed him over the edge and after that it just got away from him. He became depressed and edgy. His sweetness is gone; the generous kind soul has been devoured by the creature he brought in this world. I am begging you to free him, once upon a time we were friends and lovers, help him and I will be free." **_

_**Confused "Why are you not telling me who it is we must set free? You just keep saying he, who is he?"**_

_**Sighing Hanako replied "I can't tell you who it is just heed my warning and remember when the time comes I will revile it all. That guy you love has it almost figured out I am sure he can solve this just tell him what I have reviled to you."**_

"_**WHAT?! I'm not in love with Naru! Although I am sure he can figure this out he always does!"**_

_**Hanako started chuckling "If you say so but as far as I can tell you two have something going on and seriously need to sleep together and get rid of all this sexual tension that surrounds you and the one you call Naru."**_

_**Gaping at her "Naru and I are NOT surrounded by sexual energy, maybe you are just seeing…"**_

"_**I am not seeing things I watched him watching you all night last night. He wasn't just concerned about you he was enraptured by you, he found a reason for everyone else to leave so that he could be alone with you."**_

_**Shaking my head "I still can't believe you, he only sees me as his glorified tea maker."**_

_**Hanako decide to leave her be. "I must be going your friends are trying to wake you up."**_

Feeling myself slam back into my body, I heard a panicky voice telling me I need to wake up. I'm pretty sure that is Monk trying to wake me up.

WHACK "STOP PESTERING HER YOU STUPID MONK!" yep that was monk trying to get me to wake up and by the sound of it Masako and Ayako must be back. As much as I would love to remain asleep, I really need to tell Naru about my dream so we can get done with this case and go home.

Hearing monk reply of "What did you say OLD WOMAN!"

I decided that was my cue to sit up and alert everyone to the fact that I was now a part of the living.

**AN: Sorry it's short, I broke my computer! : ( **


	11. Chapter 11

**Naru's POV**

I was slightly worried that Mai had not awoken in the last four hours. I have a good idea of what is going on in this place but I am waiting on Yasu to finish finding out the rest of the information just to be sure. Gene says that he can feel two presences here but he cannot determine their intent at the moment,not that he is really trying too hard, with Masako being hurt one would think that he would take his own advice about relationships since he is always teasing me about Mai.

_**'What was that Noll, are thinking**_****_**you about me again?'**_****

_**'Goaway Gene we have a case to solve and since you are so wrapped up in Ms. Hara at the moment we are getting nowhere fast and Mai is the only one that seems to be able to find any information out about this haunting.'**_

_**'What?! I AM NOT**_****_**wrapped up in Ms. Hara, just concerned about her well being. That is not such a bad thing is it?'**_

_**'I am not saying that it is a bad thing Gene, just maybe you should deal with the plank in your own eye rather than the splinter in mine.'**_

_**'I don't know how to deal with Masako. She will never care about me in the way I care for her.'**_

_**'You have time to show her how you feel.'**_

_**'I guess you are right but Noll you need to decide as well, you and Mai deserve to be happy. Besides**_****_**Mother would adore Mai.'**_

_**'Yes well about the case at hand,**_****_**have you noticed anything new?'**_

_** 'Well, the friendlier of the two ghosts**_****_**is currently talking to Mai, but for some reason I cannot make out what they are saying it is sort of like the ghost or possibly Mai is creating a fog around their two forms.'**_

_**'Hmm, I will have to discuss this with Mai.'**_

_**'She is waking up and the two children are fighting again.'**_

**Mai sat up about the same time that the Monk and Ayako started to launch in to a childish fight.**

**Mai's POV**

Looking around as I sat up I realized that Naru was looking at me. I could not help it I blushed a bright red remembering Hanako's suggestion of relieving the sexual tension between us.

Naru has his eye brow quirked and looks slightly amused at my expense. Great now his ego has been inflated further.

Naru finally broke the stare down "Mai did you have a dream?"

Nodding "Yes Hanako told me that the beast like thing was summoned here by an employee but she wants us to release that employee from the hold the beast has over him and that the guy that is controlling it was not always bad."

Naru seemed to be thinking about what is said then suddenly "Was that all she said?"

Blushing again and looking down I just nod my head.

"Very well, prepare for an exorcism and let Father Brown know as well, it will take all we got to release the hold he has over the person of interest and we have to find the place in the building he summoned from so that we can cleanse the exact area. This case ends tonight."

**Naru's POV**

Mai was hiding something from me and I want to know what it is but first I have to get everyone out of the room.

After everyone left "Mai Tea"

"What? You said no one could go off by themselves and everyone else is busy. Who is going to go with me?"

Chuckling to myself. "I will."

Mai turns to go to the kitchen huffing and puffing the whole way. "Stupid. Narcissistic. Tea Addicted Jerk. I wanna punch him in his pretty little face. What am I a tea slave?"

Rolling my eyes I decided to let her know I was paying attention."Yes Mai, you are my tea slave so get over it and finish your job."

Blushing she started scrambling about the kitchen preparing tea.

When she set the kettle on to boil I figured it was the best time to ask her what she was hiding from me.

**Mai's POV**

****I could feel Naru watching me as I prepared the kettle to boil the water named for master's tea.

All of a sudden he was behind me speaking in my ear. "What were you trying to hide from me earlier when you were recapping your dream to everyone. And Mai do not lie to me.

Shaking I squeak out, "Ok."

"NOW MAI."

"Alright alright I'll tell you. Geez, who knew you were so nosy. When I was talking to Hanako she told me that her and the beast man's master used to be lovers and friends."

Naru went in to his thinking pose. "That's not all she said is it? Why would you leave that out when telling everyone the dream. What else are you trying to hide?"

Blushing "Well…"

Before I could reply the tea kettle shrilly alerting me that I had a task to complete, thank goodness, now I don't have to reply to Naru.

**AN: Thank you to all of you who have favorite, followed, and reviewed so far I appreciate the support! **

**Big thanks to Treelow955. You helped read fix my mistakes.**

**To all my readers I will be posting another chapter tomorrow now that I have my computer back it should be easier. :-) **

**To anyone who has a suggestion for my Masako/Gene portion of the story let me know because the next case will be centered around them.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Regular POV**

Mai had managed to keep from answering Naru's questions thanks to tea interrupting. She knew eventually she would have to face him at one point or another but for the time being they had a case to solve and a soul to set free.

Naru was conflicted part of him wanted to stay and grill Mai about the dream and the other part of him wanted to hold the séance and exorcism as quickly as possible so the case could be finished and they could return home.

He knew that once they were back at the office he could focus his attention on his assistant.

This seems to be the best course of action in his opinion. The only problem was Madoka will get nosy especially if Naru were to show the cute brunette too much attention outside of her normal duties.

However, if he could just hold off till Madoka goes back to England in 3 weeks then he can figure out what has Mai so bothered when she is around him. Since he has returned from England she doesn't act the same instead she is quite and in her own little world. Of course this could have something to do with this case.

Deciding that it was time for his inner mussing to cease Naru took his tea from Mai and retreated back to base.

Mai was confused at this as it seemed her boss was not going to push her for the remaining contents of her dream. She knew he wanted to press her for information she could see it on his face. Why then did he decide to drop it and return to base? Unless he was planning cornering her later when she didn't have an escape, great now she had to be on the lookout for a Naru's special sneak attack that he only used when he wanted information she refused to give.

Groaning Mai turned to follow Naru back to base.

**Midnight in base –**

Naru had Gene prepare for the séance to contact Hanako. Gene whom normally was rambunctious and emotional, oddly enough was calm and serene at the moment.

Gene reached out to Hanako once he felt her presence let her know that his brother wanted to speak to her and willing let her possess his body.

Naru calmly asked her question after question.

"Hanako was it the beast man that killed you?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"For the same reason I told your girlfriend before. He is controlled by Tamaki. I am not sure how he is controlling the beast man. I know that we had a wonderful relationship until up to 3 months before my death and then he started becoming distant. He would get agitated and at one point violent. It was then that I ended our relationship because no matter how much I loved him I refused to be some mans punching bag. He became degrading against women and harsh in the way he speaks to women. It didn't matter who the woman was. He didn't start acting this way until that woman started working here. "

Mai interrupted at this point "We are not a couple Hanako!"

"Could have fooled me!"

Naru cleared his throat thinking that if Mai started an argument with the spirit they would get nowhere. "Who was that Woman?"

"Her name was Sakura; she wanted the assistant manager position and had a very unique way of applying herself in order to move up in rank."

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Mai she saw what I saw.(Chapter 3 dream scene)"

"Why would this woman cause a shift in Tamaki's personality?"

"Tamaki believed that he was a shoe in for manager since he had put in the longest amount of time in the theater and basically picked up the slack when the previous assistant manager quit. By all rights the job should have been his. When Sakura came into the picture all the guys were wrapped around her finger. Admittedly she was a very beautiful woman but her insides were ugly. She used her looks to try to move up quickly. At the time Tamaki and I were still dating but I became jealous of the time they would spend together for example going out to dinner and movies without inviting me. Then it was like she dropped him and moved on to our manager. Tamaki would try to talk to her and she snubbed him. I thought that this meant he would come back to me and be my Tamaki again. Unfortunately he became a twisted person lashing out at others around him especially the females. I should have left him well before he hit me but I loved him and when you love someone you try to be there for them. However he didn't want me around he was done with me they love that we once shared had been killed by Sakura similar to the way that his beast killed me in the end."

"You have no clue what he did to contract the beast to him?"

"Unfortunately I do not."

"Very well thank you for your help we will be solving this case soon and you will be able to move on."

"Thank You"

Gene felt the spirit leave his body but he was extremely exhausted from being possessed for such an extended length of time.

Masako could see Gene's fatigue and knew what the affects of being possessed for that length of time would have on a person moved to assist him to his room.

Grinning Gene thanked Masako for the support and allowed him to be escorted to his room.

The rest of the team remained in the room watching as their boss contemplated the information that he had just received.

Monk was the first to break the pregnant silence that had settled in the room following Gene's departure.

"Naru what can we do if we don't know the item Tamaki is using to control the beast."

Naru looked like he hadn't heard the question and monk was getting ready to ask it again when Naru replied, "We have to watch him and figure out what object he never leaves alone. We will be moving the cameras to better surveillance his movements. Use the smaller cameras not the inferred since we are watching the living rather than monitoring the dead."

With that being said Monk and John set out to move the cameras. Madoka and Lin left to review footage and see if they could pull anything from it. This left Mai and Naru alone in base or so they thought.

The temperature dropped rapidly and the Beast Man appeared in the room and looked furious.

To say that Mai was freaking out would be an understatement. Naru on the other hand was tired and pissed that the Beast Man interrupted his train of thought.

Beast Man was here for the girl his Master had told him to dispose of the girl, however he could feel the power coming off of the dark haired man and power was his ultimate goal.

He went to attack Naru and screeched in pain. Damn this contract it would not allow him to deviate from his master's wishes he needs to find that medallion so he could destroy it. If he destroyed it and consumed the one that summoned him, he would be free to roam the earth searching for the ultimate power.

Noticing that the Beast was distracted Mai threw the Nine Cuts and the Seal of the Unmovable One.

The Beast Man screeched and disappeared thank to her quick thinking.

Naru realized that the beast had originally come for Mai but wanted to attack him first but could not do so. This meant that when Tamaki summoned him he made the contract to where the Beast could not deviate from the master's plan.

Thinking to himself he did not realize Mai was trying to get his attention.

**An: I know I was suppose to update sooner but I could not find inspiration but NFL Football started yesterday and the BRONCOS KICKED ASS, so I was on an adrenaline high after my team smashed my best friends team the Ravens! **

**BOOYAH! **

**Sunday – Giants vs. Cowboys let's see if Eli Manning can play as well as Peyton Manning. **

**Anyways I have finally figured out where I want to go from here and hope to update on a regular biases.**

**Until next time RxR : ) **


	13. Chapter 13

Emersion 13

Mai's POV

Naru is clearly not paying attention to me, no matter how many times I try to get his attention, which was eight by the way. I even called him an egotistical, narcissistic jerk and he still ignores me. At this point I am getting angry. Seriously, does he have a one track mind or what?!

"Yes Mai, what are you over there muttering about me for?"

"I was going to ask you if you noticed the Beast tried to attack you first but was harmed by his own actions."

"Of course I noticed what do you take me for? I, unlike you, have this amazing ability called observation."

"Ok Idiot Scientist, how many times did I try to get your attention while you were in deep thought?"

"You tried to get my attention nine times if you include the time you called me an egotistical, narcissistic jerk." Smirking he started to approach me like a hungry tiger would stalk prey and he had a slightly evil looking glint in his eyes.

General POV

Stuttering Mai asked "Nnnaruu what are you doing?"

Naru pins Mai to the wall behind her as he closes the space between the two of them he states "Hmm, I have to punish you Mai for calling me names now don't I?"

Mai, looking like the cornered animal that Naru always teases her about, cannot fully comprehend what he is saying at the moment due to the proximity of his beautiful blue eyes.

Naru, not sure where he wants to take their position now that he is this close, decides to lean in close to said girl.

Putting his lips close enough to her ear that they brush as he is speaking he says "Mai Tea" Grinning at the shiver that runs through his assistant he turns and leaves to find Gene at least that is what he is telling himself as he is leaving. If he was truly honest with himself he would admit that he was fighting back the urge to kiss his petite assistant, especially with that dazed look she is wearing at the moment.

Mai having a hard time breathing and face so red she is slightly light headed from her bosses antics. It took her a few minutes to comprehend what he had said that had given her chills. However, once she did process the command all the others heard in their rooms were "YOU JERK!"

Having heard her finally catch on Naru let out a sigh and kept on his current course to find his brother, whom he hoped was waiting in the room they were using to sleep in.

Gene on the other hand was currently giggling like a mad man at the thoughts he kept seeing run through his twins head. Seriously he was more affected by Mai then he let on, he wasn't even blocking his thoughts at the moment and Gene had seen all the possibilities that had played out in Noll's head when contemplating the best form of punishment for Mai. Some made even the perverted medium blush. That says a lot considering that he always thought that Noll was the primmer of the two of them.

Mai's reaction to Noll's punishment made his brother extremely happy and he could feel it rolling off him through their connection. Gene could also feel the original reason he was searching for him and the topic he wanted to discuss. At this point he figured it was best to tell his brother he was down the hall going in to theater seventeen.

Noll was slightly confused by his brother going in to theater seventeen but headed in that direction never less. On his way he sent Mai a text telling her to leave his tea at base. Smirking he knew this was going to piss Mai off that he demanded tea then told her to leave it in base.

Noll's POV

I was curious as to what my brother could be doing in theater seventeen. Going the door I called to him in my mind.

"_What is wrong Gene"_

"_I'm not sure, there is something in this area that is dark and toxic but I can't tell exactly where it is coming from just that something puts me ill at ease."_

"_Do you think it could be coming from the projector room for this theater?"_

"_Possibly it is very faint but I can only feel it here."_

My phone went off, without even looking at the text I knew it would be an angry Mai telling me off about the tea.

Gene chuckled "It's late I'm going to bed unlike you I like my sleep and don't expect me up before nine. You kept me up this late you can at least let me sleep in."

Back at base

Mai was waiting for Naru to come back since they were taking first shift watching the monitors. She could feel Lin's Shiki in the room with her it wasn't clear but she could feel it pushing on her senses.

Turning as the door to base opened she was surprised to see it was Madoka and not Naru that walked in.

Giving Madoka a questioning look she asked "Is something wrong?"

Madoka smiled "No just sitting with you till the twins finish whatever they are doing."

Mai's look turned sour "So you were sent here to babysit me huh?"

"He is just worried about you being kidnapped again. You have already disappeared once on this case and he cares about you even if you don't see it."

Shaking her head Mai replied "He cares about tea and making fun of me. He had you come watch me because of pride nothing more."

Sighing, Madoka had an internal debate on telling Mai about all the times Noll had called just to ask how Mai was doing while he was away in England. She had promised him that she would not tell Mai. At first he had called and asked in a roundabout fashion until Madoka had caught on to why he was really calling on a weekly basis. Although Noll denied that was the reason he was calling she knew better and eventually he told her that he was calling to check on Mai. However his phrasing had made her shake her head in frustration. Noll had said he was of course calling to check on Mai because it would be too troublesome to train a new assistant. Madoka finally decided that it would be best if she let the two work it out on their own. Lin kept telling her to leave it alone but what is the fun in that seriously.

Mai realizing that their conversation was ending decided to change the subject. "Are you going back to England after this case?"

Madoka replied "I am staying in Japan for the time being. However, it will be on leave from SPR."

Mai gave her a look that said why.

Madoka continued "My father is ill and I am going to stay here close to my family. They are saying that it does not look good, I'm worried about him but at this point if he could just be out of pain, I would be happy."

Mai knew what Madoka meant she had seen her mother suffer at the end and it was a bitter sweet happiness when she passed.

Mai gave Madoka a heartfelt smile "I understand, I felt the same way when my mom died it was hard at the end watching her die but in the end I was happy that she wasn't in pain anymore. (I believe Mai's mom died in an accident but for the purpose of my story she dies from an illness.) She looked so peaceful after she was gone. They called the school to let me know she was gone and when I arrived at the hospital she looked so serene like all her problems had melted away and she was at peace."

Madoka gave Mai a hug "I don't know how you dealt with that at such a young age. I am 28 and I'm having a hard time accepting the fact that my father is dying. I am so frustrated that I can't do anything for the one person that supported me my whole life.

Mai patted her as she left all her frustrations out in the open "I didn't say it was easy seeing my mom pass away. It was a living hell watching her go through the illness without being able to help her and relieve the pain. I watched her become a shell of the person I knew her to be. I will never forget the pain of losing her but I can now remember the relief of her passing knowing that she was no longer hurting."

Madoka wiped the tears that unconsciously started falling from her face and gave Mai a slight grin. The light in her previously vacant eyes coming back slowly "Thanks Mai, I feel silly laying all my problems out before a highschooler but you are wise beyond your years."

Mai feeling quite somber gave Madoka a one arm hug and turned back to the monitors.

A few minutes passed and the base door opened to revile Naru walking in holding a black notebook in hand.

Madoka rose from the chair and turned to Mai "Thank you again Mai, I will let you know how things turn out."

Mai gave Madoka a hug and told her "Keep your head up and sleep well"

Naru did not miss this exchange but chose to question Mai after Madoka was out hearing range.

Whatever that was about, he had never seen his mentor look like she did just then. Concern crossing his face he decided he would get it out of Mai before the night was over.

Mai had turned back to monitors obviously still upset about his antics earlier in the night.

Naru's POV

Clearing my throat "What is wrong with Madoka?"

Glancing at me Mai replied "If she wants to tell you she will but it is not my place to tell you what is going on in her personal life."

Floored that Mai sounded so serious I decide to change tactics and approach her from a different angle. "Well then what is wrong with you? You look like you are about to cry and have possibly been crying. Did you have a dream again?"

Giving me a look that said I was hopeless "Not everything has to do with work all the time you jerk!"

Great now I have made her mad "Then what happened to upset you and put you in such a somber mood?"

She looked at me shocked that I would care. I'm not inhuman I know that people have feelings, hell I even have them on occasion.

She looked back at the monitors and I thought she wasn't going to tell me what was on her mind when she suddenly started talking.

"I was telling Madoka about my Mom's death and the days leading up to her death."

I realized then that Madoka had told Mai about her father "She told you the reason she will be taking a leave of absence from SPR."

Nodding Mai looked as if she was going to cry. Her voice broke "Yeah and when we were talking it brought up memories from my past. But just like I told Madoka I was happy when my mom passed away just because she wasn't in pain anymore. However I still hurt when she passed because my mom was gone. The last person in my family had died and I was all alone in the world. Madoka is lucky at least she has her mom and siblings, they will be there to lean on and support each other. I had never felt so alone as I did the night I came home from the hospital after my mom died. I didn't know what I would do, where I would go."

I sat there and listened as Mai told me things I never knew about her. I knew she was an orphan but I never imagined it affected her like this. She was always the sunshine in a dark day when my brother was thought to be dead she was the refreshing wind that swept the dark clouds from my mind. Frowning slightly "I had no idea that you were dealing with this loneliness, you always seem to be so happy and cheerful I never thought that you had such a hard time coping with being alone. You're not alone anymore, I won't let you be alone Mai."

She turn toward me and gave me a sunny smile that I had fallen in love with and could take a person's breath away. "I know I'm not alone anymore." She stood and made her way to my chair grasping me she hugged me like I was the last anchor to reality. "That's what I love about you the most Naru, you see a problem and you have to find a solution. Thanks to you I feel like I have a family again, SPR is the family I didn't get to have growing up. That is why I was so sad when you left but you came back to me."

"I will always come back to you Mai, for some reason I can't seem to live without your tea anymore."

Chuckling she replied "I am going to let that comment slide since you have sat here and patiently let me be all emotional on you." Then she did something that took me totally off guard she brushed her lips across mine before standing up and stretching.

Mai's POV

I knew I had caught him off guard when his eyes widened and his breath hitched with brush of my lips on his.

Mentally I congratulated myself on throwing him off his game. I decided that I should make myself scarce till he regained his brain function.

It would be a good time to get him his beloved tea.

"I'll be back in a minute; I am going to make you the precious tea you can't live without."

Naru didn't acknowledge me as I slipped out of base. Thankfully Lin's Shiki followed me to the kitchen or I would never have heard the end of it from the whole team about how I was always so reckless.

Shivering in the kitchen I absent mindedly thought man it sure is cold in here. I waited for the kettle to boil when I heard his voice. Crap I knew something like this would happen. Turning around to face my attacker I knew that I could not defend myself. Great I hope Naru sees this on camera looking up I realize the camera is not on. Wonderful I am going to go missing and no one will know. Taking my chances I scream at the top of my lungs and take off in a run for the door however futile it is. Making it almost through the door I feel my attacker hit me from behind and my world goes black.

AN: I know this was a fluffy chapter however the next chapter will be the end of the case. You know the drill. Read and Review!Thank you to Treelow955 for proof reading this chapter, your AWESOME!


End file.
